Kung Fu Panda rewrite
by Nosedivefan01
Summary: Midnight grew up with Tai Lung. He was more than a big brother to her. He was her childhood sweetheart. Can she defeat the thing she loves the most? rating may change. Please be nice. This is my first fic.
1. The Dragon Warrior

_Okay, just to make things clear. Not to be mean to Sky's reviews, but to make things clear. he was right, I have missed a couple scenes. That's because I am following Midnight in the story. So when Tai Lung breaks out of prison, I'm not going to write that because Midnight wasn't there. Okay, just figured I should explain myself a little bit. On with the story..._

I looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful day. I looked around at my kung fu friends. There was Monkey, Crane, Mantis, Viper and Tigress. I was most like Tigress. My name is Midnight, and I am a white Tiger. I wear something similur to Tigeress, except for a red shirt, mine is blue, and except for black pants, mine are white. I was the oldest, so was not considered one of the furious five, but more of an elder. I wasn't old, but was at least 15 years older than the five. We all jumped as if to attack master Shifu. He jumped from playing his flute and blocked the attack. We fought for only five minutes before Shifu stopped us. "Well done students." He said.

'He doesn't mean it.' I Thought.

"If you were trying to disappoint me!" he said, quickly pointing out what they had done wrong. Than, the goose messenger, Zang, told both Shifu and myself to go to see Oogway. We both slid in. Me, being a tiger was mostly on all fours when running.

"You sent for us. Is something wrong?" Said Shifu as I came to stand by him. Oogway came out of balancing on top of the thin master stick and went over to the candles, saying as he walked, "Why would something need to be wrong for me to see my old friend."

"So nothing's wrong?" said Shifu, almost not a question.  
"Now I didn't say that." Said Oogway, starting to blow out the candles slowly. Shifu looked around, knowing he meant to blow out all the candles before continuing. There must have been a thousand. He quickly blew wind around with his arms, which made all the candles go out.

"You were saying."

"I have had a vision, Tai Lung will return." Shifu started breathing hard as memories flashed in front of him of the young apprentice he had trained, clearly not an apprentice anymore. He looked for me, for he knew how this would affect me. I had climbed up to the rafters, laying on them.

"That is impossible." He said, turning his attention back to Oogway.

"Nothing is impossible."

Shifu started giving orders to the goose to fly to the prison, which held Tai Lung. To double the guards and Tai Lung to not leave that prison. Oogway than took Shifu over to the pool within the palace.

"Shifu, your mind is like this water. When it is aggitated, it is hard to see. But if you let it settle, the answer becomes clear." I climbed down and stood by him as we stood in awe looking up at the dragon which held the scroll, with secrets to the universe.

"The dragon scroll." Cried Shifu.

"It is time." Said Oogway.

"You, Midnight, can defeat Tai Lung. You must read it and become the dragon warrior. " Said Shifu.

"Me! Shifu, you know I can't. Not after what happened!" I said, as I turned and walked out of the palace. He couldn't expect this from me.

The next day, an announcement was placed for the villagers, and everyone lined up to see who would be the dragon warrior. I was not going to participate in the showing off for fans. Besides, they only liked the furious five, which was good. I did not wish to be the dragon warrior and have everyone depend on me to defeat the snow leopard.

"It is a historic day, isn't master Oogway?" said Shifu as they walked down the stairs.

"Yes. And one I feared I would not live to see. Now know this old friend, Whomever I choose will not only bring peace to the valley, but also to you." Said Oogway as he walked by Shifu.

Everyone was standing and the gates closed. As I looked, I saw a panda making his way, trying to get in the door before it closed and failing. _'Poor guy'_, I thought. Soon, I saw him trying to see through the window. Of course, with a swish from Crane's wings, the stick holding the window open fell, and the window closed. After that, he must have given up.

Finally, Tigress began. The panda must have heard it because soon, he bounced on the outside hooks and landed on the outside of the jade palace. _'All he wants is a souvenir, and he's getting beat up for it.'_ I thought. Almost when the panda had hit the last hook, Oogway lifted his hand.

"I sense the dragon warrior is among us."

'_Oh no! Now he's definitely going to do something outrageous to get in here!' _I thought, almost laughing at the thought of the panda blowing up half the jade palace to get in. I watched as the five lined up, ready to be chosen as the dragon warrior.

Just as he was getting there, fireworks went off in the sky. _'Oh no, he didn't!'_ I thought. Soon, the panda fell right between tigress and Oogway.

"Oh, gosh! Is he dead?" I said, in a whisper low enough that it was to me.

"Oh, what's going on?" said the panda, looking around confused. _'Thank god.'_ I thought. He looked at Oogway's finger pointing at him.

"Oh, sorry. I just wanted to see who the dragon warrior was."

"How interesting." Said Oogway.

"Master, are you pointing at me?" said Tigress, knowing it couldn't be a flabby panda.

"No, him."

Me?"

"You!"

Oogway was sincere. The pig sounded the cymbal and the panda was carried off to the palace. I looked over to Shifu who should have been standing across from me, run to Oogway.

"Master, this is an accident. You were about to point at tigress and that thing fell in front of her."

"There are no accidents." Said Oogway, leaving Shifu standing staring at the panda dumbfounded.

"Sorry master, we have failed you." Said Tigress as the five walked over to him. "No, if the Panda does not quit by morning, than I will have failed you." Said Shifu, glaring after the panda. _'I hope he doesn't do something stupid.' _I thought as I walked back to the palace. I got there just in time to see the panda looking around at all the artifacts. I quickly slinked up to the rafters and waited to see if he or Shifu would notice me. Back when we were cubs, Tai Lung taught me this trick. It was fun because we would sit up there and wait for everyone to leave, after wondering where we were. After all, that was the fun of it. As he came to the jar of spirits, I saw Shifu had approached and stood in front of the pool.

"Hello?" said the panda to the jar.

"Have you finished sightseeing?" said Shifu.

"Sorry, I should have come to you first." Said the panda, thinking he was talking to the jar.

"My patience is wearing thin." Shifu.

"well, it's not like you were really going anywhere…" he was cut off by Shifu telling him to turn around.

"Oh, hi." He turned back to the jar, than, realizing it was master Shifu, turned back around and knocked the jar over. _'I've had enough of this.' _I climbed out of the hole in the top and went to practice with the five. Soon, the panda entered. We all stopped and waited to see the panda wow us.

"Wow, the furious five. you're so much bigger than your action figures. Except for you Mantis, your about the same."

"Well panda. Show us what you can do." Said Shifu.

"well, I'm not sure I can do all those moves."

"Well, if you never try, we'll never know."

" Maybe we should start at a lower level." Po said.

"Well, what level would you suggest."

"How about, zero, level zero." he said.

"oh, there is no level zero." said Shifu.

"What about that?" said Po, running over to the punch monkey.

"That, we use that for training chidren, and proping the door open when it's hot, but if you insist." I saw a gleam in his eye when he said this and knew he was up to no good.

hello


	2. training the panda

_Hey guys. a little heads up. this chapter is from the training couse to the part right before the flashback scene. _

"Hit it." said Shifu.  
"Are they going to watch or should I wait for them to get back to work." Po said, motioning toward us.  
"Just hit it."

Before we all knew it, the panda was jumping around it doing crazy feet and immitating the furious five.

"Would you just hit it!" Said Shifu, losing his patience. The Panda hit it lightly.  
"Try again. A little harder."

Po punched it as hard as he could.  
"How's that..." he was cut off by the punch clown coming back and hitting him.  
The Panda went flying through the air and landed in the course we were just practicing. We made a move to help him, but Shifu stopped us from moving.  
"This will be easier than I thought." He said.  
The panda bounced into the moving branches and swinging maces courses. He got stuck in between the moving "branches" and almost got hit by a swinging mace.

soon, he bounced through everything, from the rolling bowl to the agile spikes, which he got hit in the "tenders". As soon as he stopped bouncing, he realized he was on the floor of fire. all we could see was fire going everywhere around him. He came crawling back, dragging himself with one hand.

"So, how did I do?" He said in a hoarse voice.  
"There is now, a level zero." Said Shifu, licking his fingers and putting out the tiny fire on the panda's head.

"What did you think you were trying to do!" I shouted at Shifu when the others had gone off to bed.

"I was training him." Shifu said calmly.

"You knew what you were trying to do. Did you see him? He won't quit! You'll end up killing him!"

"Well, if you would have agreed to be the Dragon warrior, this would have never happened."

"It wasn't my choice to make!" I yelled. Shifu was pushing his luck. He couldn't except that a panda had been chosen instead of Me or Tigress.

"I know. It was Oogway's! What is wrong with you? Tai Lung did nothing but work for it. You just want to stand by and watch?"

"I don't know what I want. Tai Lung was training to be the dragon warrior. I knew there could not be two. why bother." I said.

"Then what about yesterday?" Said Shifu, trying to make a point.

"You're unbelievable!" I stormed out after those words.

I couldn't tell him the true reason. He couldn't handle it. No one would understand the way I felt at that moment. I looked up at the sacred peach tree of Heavenly wisdom, or as I like to call it, Heavenly peach tree. Oogway was up there talking to Po. I wondered why Po wasn't asleep. afterall, he was supposed to be resting for practice the next day.  
I let it go, and went to my room in the jade palace. it had been a long day, and I was longing to curl up in bed and have a pleasant sleep full of dreams of my cubyears. to bad that wasn't about to happen.

**dream**

I looked around to find myself in The Sacred Hall of Warriors_. What am I doing here_? I wondered. I looked to see Shfiu and Oogway standing by a white tiger about Tigress's age. Then I realized it was me! I was looking upon myself. I thought I knew where I was. I turned to find I was right. Tai Lung came tearing into the room. He jumped at the scroll, and Shifu tried to stop him, but seemed to stop dead in his tracks. Tai Lung punched him out of his way and The young white tiger jumped at him. they quirreled on the floor until Tai Lung threw the tiger across the room, bruised, torn and tattered.

**End of dream**

I woke in a cold sweat. It was still dark, but the sun would be coming up soon. I lifted up my shirt just enough to see my belly and saw the scar running across it. Tai Lung had done his handy work, 15 or 20 years ago. I knew I was crazy, but I missed him, and loved him. I wanted him to come back, in a way. to see if I could change him back into the tamed leapord I used to know. I guess it was never meant to be though. I mean, he was an outlaw, and I knew Shifu would never allow us to be together.

The gong was rung. we all stepped out of our room. all of us said, "good morning master."

All the doors had opened, except the rooms that were empty, and the panda's. Shifu was angry.

"Panda, get up!" he stormed over and opened the door to find an empty room with no panda in sight. He chuckled and said.

"He's quit." W

We walked up to the practicing area for practice, of course. "What will we do now, master. With the panda gone." Asked Viper. Shifu kept walking.

"All we can do is presume our training and hope that in time, the real dragon warrior will be revealed." Shifu opened the doors to a really big surprise. The panda was on the splitter, obviously stuck, and trying to make it look like he was stretching.

"What are you doing!" yelled Shifu.

"Uh, Good morning master. I just thought I'd start out with some early stretches. " Lied the panda.

"You're stuck." said Shifu calmly, knowing he was right.

"I am not, okay yeah, I'm stuck." he looked so helpless.

"Help him." said Shifu. Crane walked over and put a foot over and on the panda's shorts to pull.

"Okay, maybe on three. One, two, three!" he flipped the panda over.

"Oh thank you!" said Po.

"Don't mention it." said Crane, acting selfconcious.

"No, I really..." the panda tried, but Crane cut him off.

"Ever."

"You really thought you could learn a full split in one night?" chuckled Shifu. "It takes years to learn a full split," he threw two panals up, while Tigress prepared for the jump. "and years later," he snapped his fingers, "to apply it in action." Tigress jumped up and did a split to break the two panals. the crumbs fell all around Po, and Tigress landed in front of him. a piece hit Po on the head. He tried to sneak it behind his back.

"PUT THAT DOWN!" said Shifu. "The only souveniers we collect here are broken bones and bloody knuckles."

"Yeah!" shouted Po.

"Let's get started." said Shifu.

Shifu tried the first hours of that morning to make the panda quit. finally, when four of the five had battled with Po, Tigress had not, Shifu was outraged.

"I've been taking it easy on you panda, but no more. Your next apponent will be me." Mantis looked at Monkey. Viper looked at crane. Tigress looked at me.

shifu started to fight the panda and explained as he fought. "You need to find your apponents weak spots and make him suffer. take his own strength and use it against him until he finally quits!"

"But a real warrior never quits. Don't worry master, I will never quit!" said Po. shifu threw the panda up and kicked him out the door. I watched as the panda went bouncing down the stairs.

"If he's smart, he'll never come back up those steps." tigress said before walking away.

"but he will." said monkey.

"He's not gonna quit, is he." said viper.

"He's not gonna quit bouncing!" said Mantis, laughing. Viper hissed at him.

I walked back up to the jade palace. Tigress was there.

"So, i'm guessing you don't like the panda." I said as I walked up the stairs to sit by her on the front steps.

"Is it that obvious." she said, leaning back and obsorbing the sun.

"Yes, it is."

"good!" she shouted. "as soon as this deal is over, he will go his seperate way, and we will go ours. Hopefully, we'll never hear from him again."

I agreed, but I couldn't help but think that Oogway might be right.


	3. Past talk

_okay, so here is where Midnight's past comes in. I know a lot of you wanted this, so here it comes. _

viper and mantis were helping Po do acupuncture that night. Me and Tigress had just walked in to hear part of their conversation.

"According to legend, there was once a time that Shifu used to smile. But that was before..."

"Before what?" asked Po excitedly.

"before tai Lung!" said Tigress barging in. she looked back at me, and nodded to me. that nod meant that I was to hold my gaurd up no matter what part of the story she was telling.

"Yeah, we're not really supposed to talk about him." said Crane from the other room.

"Well, if he's going to stay, he should know." said Tigress.

"Guys, guys! I know about Tai Lung. He was a student. The first to ever master the 1,000 scrolls. Then he turned bad and now he's in jail." he muttered the last part.

"He wasn't just a student."

**flashback**

_shifu found him as a cub. and he raised him as a son. _

Shifu walked out of the palace possibly in his twentys and found Tai Lung laying in a bundle. As Tai Lung grew, he showed talent in Kung fu. Shifu started teaching him.

A couple of years later, they were out looking for berries for dinner that night. Tai Lung found a little bundle on fur, mattered and torn with mud all over it. It was a White tiger cub. Her eyes shown like stars, so shifu took her in, and named her Midnight. Tai Lung and Midnight grew up together, and fell in love.

Soon, Tai Lung mastered all the scrolls and was one of the best kung fu masters in all of china. But it was never enough for Tai Lung. He wanted the Dragon Scroll. But Oogway saw darkness in him and refused.

Tai Lung forgot about all his feelings for those he loved, he forgot about everything but the scroll, and tried to take it by force. Shifu had to destroy what he had created. but how could he.

shifu jumped in the air and went to kick tai Lung, but dazed, and was punched by Tai Lung. Now, It was, twenty year old, Midnight's turn to try and destroy something she loved. they rustled around and around. Midnight tried dearly not to hurt Tai Lung, but tai Lung did not do the same. He cut her stomach and threw her across the room. when he made the final attemp, Oogway stunned him. he fell, unable to move. Shifu had looked at Tai Lung, then went to aid the mattered Midnight.

_shifu loved Tai Lung and midnight like he had loved anyone before. _

**flashback**

Tigeress continued, but I couldn't catch what she had to say. I had tears in my eyes, running down my face, and had already run out to the Heavenly peach tree.

Oogway was there to comfort my fears.

he spoke words of wisdom, ones that I cannot repeat.

But at about that time, shifu came running up the hill like a mad man.

"Master, Master. I have very bad news." He seemed to be ignoring me.

"ah, Shifu. There is only news. There is no good or bad."

"Master. Your vision. your vision was right. Tai Lung has escaped. He's on his way!"

"What!" I shouted.

"that is bad news." said Oogway. then he smiled. "If you do not believe the dragon warrior can stop him."

"The panda? Master, that panda is not the dragon warrior. He wasn't even meant to be here. It was just an accident." cried Shifu.

"there are no accidents." said Oogway.

"Yes, yes. You've said that already, twice." said Shifu.

"well, that was no accident either."

"thrice." said Shifu, as if to say three times.

"My old friend, the panda will never fulfil his destiny, nor you yours until you can rid yourself of the illusion of control."

"The illusion?" questioned Shifu.

"Yes. look at this tree. I cannot make it blossom when it suits me, nor make it bear fruit before its time."

"but there are things I can control. I can control when the fruit will fall. I can control where to plant the seed. That is no illusion master."

"Yes, but that seed will grow to be a peach tree. You may wish for an apple or an orange. but you will get a peach."

"but a peach cannot defeat Tai Lung."

"Maybe it can, if you are willing to guide it to nurturing."

"but how? How? I need your help master." said Shifu, troubled.

"No, you just need to believe." The wind picked up a little. "Ah, my time has come." said Oogway, leaving the stick with Shifu and walking to the edge of the cliff to be swallowed up by the blossoms from the peach tree.

"What, what, what..." shifu continued about three more times before realizing what was going on.

"Master, you can't leave me." shifu looked up at the stars as his master disappeared.

"I'm sorry shifu." was all I could say. He came over to me.

"Midnight, I need you to promise me one thing. Promise me that you will never become Tai Lung."

"I promise." I said. he walked down the hill towards the jade palace where Po was supposed to be cooking for the five. I stayed on the hill. Oogway was gone, and he was the only one I could confide in and tell everything. He was gone now.

I looked to the east, and saw the place which Tai Lung would be coming from. I jumped off the mountain, and landed with a slide on a house. I ran by housetop til there were no more houses left to run on. I was going to become what Shifu had wanted me to that whole time. I was going to stop tai Lung!


	4. Tai Lung and Midnight meet again

_Okay, so in this chapter, Midnight is not going to be able to tell a whole lot of the story for reasons you will find out later, so we're going off of Shifu and Tigress's point of views. don't worry, I'll let you know when I decide to switch people. Midnight will tell mainly the last of this chapter. It's just that if I went off of Midnight's point of view the whole way, this chapter wouldn't be as long as it was. _

_(Shifu)_ I walked back to find that Po was doing a cheap immatation of me. Everyone was laughing.

"You think this is funny! Tai Lung has escaped from prison and your acting like children!"

"what?" said Po.

"He is on his way right now, and you are the only one who can stop him!"

"And here I am saying you've got no sense of humor." said the panda. He realized I wasn't joking. "What, your serious? And I have to... no, master Oogway can stop him. He did it before, he can do it again."

"Oogway cannot. not anymore." I said, looking at the stick in my hands. "Our only hope is the dragon warrior."

"Master, please! Let us stop Tai Lung. This is what you've trained us for!" said Tigress pushing the table out and standing up in rage.

"No, it is not your destiny to defeat Tai Lung, it is his!" I pointed to where the panda once stood but he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" I asked in confusion as I left to find him.

_(Tigress)_ I went up to the roof to look around me. I saw Shifu and Po arguing about the dragon warrior buisness. "Dragon warrior, ugh!" I said to the stars. I looked around and thought that maybe I could defeat Tai Lung. I had almost finished my 1,000 scrolls after all. I could stop him so then they would realize that the real dragon warrior was me!

"This is what you trained me for." I said taking one last look at Shifu and jumping off the mountain. I jumped from building to building. I realized four shadows following me and realized it was the five.

"Tigress!" shouted viper.

"Don't try and stop me!" I shouted back.

"We're not trying to stop you." She said.

"What?" I said as I wondered what they were doing.

"We're coming with you!" Viper shouted. I ran over to monkey and the rest of them as we bounded off into the night. I even thought I saw some claw marks on the way and hoped we hadn't passed tai Lung somewhere along the way.

_(shifu)_ I watched the sun rise. I thought I heard something, but I wasn't sure what. I walked into the kitchen and found that Po was eating food by punching holes into places he couldn't even reach. he saw me. With his mouth full, he said,

"What! I eat when I'm upset." I devised a plan.

"Oh, no need to explain. I just thought you might be monkey, he hides his almond cookies on the top shelf." I walked out and hid so that he would think I was gone. I heard rumaging and when I walked in, I saw Po above the ground doing the splits to get to the jar of cookies. He shoved the cookies in one by one and stopped when he saw me.

"Don't tell monkey!" he said, excitingly.

"Look at you!" I said trying to point out his kung fu arts.

"yeah I know, I disgust you." He said not realizing to where I was pointing.

"No, no I mean how did you get up there?" I asked.

"I don't know, I, I don't know, I was just getting a cookie."

" and yet you are 10 ft off the ground, and have done a perfect split." I pointed out.

"No, this? No, this is just a... accident." He fell off the shelf and a cookie rolled over to me.

"there are no accidents, come with me." I packed some bags, and had the panda come up the mountain to the pool of sacred tears, the birthplace of kung fu. We got up there, and I began to train him.

_(Tigress)_ the other four and I ran only to find the bridges over the clouds and mist. we saw that Tai Lung and Midnight were already fighting.

She threw a few good swings, and he threw a few good ones. finally, he swung around on the bridge and kicked her off. she reached for the rope, but failed. Crane swooped in and brought her back to rest. She had a blood stained eye and bruises everywhere. she just laid there exhausted. she couldn't move or do anything.

"cut it!" I shouted as soon as I realized Tai Lung was coming across the bridge. He jumped. I knew that he would be able to make it, so i jumped and did a kick flip. We both went flying, and the others had to hold the bridge.

"where's the dragon warrior?" he said mockingly.

"How do you know you're not looking at her." I said, to trick him.

"Ha ha, do you think I'm a fool. I know your not the dragon warrior, none of you. I heard how he fell out of the sky on a ball of fire, that he is the warrior unlike any other."

"Po?" said Monkey.

"So that is his name, Po." Said the leopard. "finally, a worthy opponent. Our battle will be legendary!"

by that time, he had pissed me off, and we lunged into battle.

_(Midnight)_I looked around and realized what had happened. I looked up to see four of the five holding the bridge, I tried to get up to help but could not. I felt so helpless. finally, Crane let go and flew away. I was able to get up, but did not have very good balance.

I jumped on the bridge as soon as Tigress fell and Crane grabbed her. soon, me and Tai Lung were fighting again.

I soon heard the five coming behind me. That was enough to throw me off balance. I fell. I waited for the hardness of the ground to crush. I closed me eyes. Not long after I closed my eyes, I realized I wasn't falling anymore. A furry paw had grabbed me and kept me safe from the fall. At first, I thought it was Tigress. But when I looked up, I saw Tai Lung trying to pull me up without going over himself. He threw me all the way to solid ground, which i thought was very impressive, even though it hurt.

The five struck Tai Lung and tied him up with the bridge. They then cut the bridge and he hit the other side with a thud.

Tigress held out her paw to help me up. I had almost grabbed it when she turned her head back to the broken bridge on the other side. It had swung around the moutain and we couldn't see whether Tai Lung was still tied to it.

He landed on the other side of us.

"Shifu taught you well." He said as he stunned Monkey. "But he didn't teach you everything. " He stunned all of them except for me and Crane.

Crane carried me with one talon, and I helped to carry the rest of them. My ribs still hurt, and it didn't take me long to figure out that they had to be broken. I also realized that my eye seemed a little numb, not to mention the bruises and scratches I had.

We landed with a thud in the jade palace. Po was frantic running around to everybody saying, " Oh gosh, they're dead. No, they're breathing. They asleep, no their eyes are open."

Crane spoke now. "We were no match for his nerve attack." he said, catching his breath.

"He has gotten stronger." He said as he fixed them up so they were no longer stunned. He came to me. All I could do was lay there. "And he did this to you?" Asked Shifu. "

"It's not that bad." I said.

"Oh really." he picked up a gong so I could see my reflection. There were cuts all over my face. I had a swollen black eye and dry blood on it. The other eye, the right eye, had a cut going across it diagnally. and of course, the pupil was protected by the eyelid so i didn't lose my vision. And, as we settled in, Shifu examined me and stitched all my cuts. He also concluded that my ulna, the bottom bone on the body, was fractured just a tiny bit, and three or four of my ribs were broken. Tigress, of course, had five broken ribs after Tai Lung had stunned her. He had hit her pretty hard to stun her.

"It could have been worst." I said, almost trying to defend Tai Lung.

"Yes, I think your just lucky to be alive." he said.

"The only reason I'm still alive is because of that leopard!" I shouted.

"We're the ones who stopped him from throwing you off the bridge!" argued Tigress.

"No, he's the one who grabbed me and pulled me up after I lost my balance." I glared at all of them while they gave me a look of betrayal. "I'm going to bed. You all can perish for all I care."

I stormed off and laid down on my mat.

**dream**

I lay in the field of daisies. I looked over to a little snow leopard cub. She had my eyes, but all and all, was her father's little girl. She ran over to me. "Momma, Momma!" she said as she came to me. I swooped her up in my arms.

"What is it, Luna." I asked. "Daddy's going to get me!" She shouted. I looked up just in time to see Tai Lung running toward us, a smile on his face. he was about 23 and I was 18. I acted as if to protect the little cub.

"Don't you dare touch my baby!" I joked.

"I'm going to get her." he joked back. The cub came out from behind me and laughed as she ran from her father. He caught her and gave her butterflies in her tummy. he tickled her and played around with her tail. Shifu walked out. "Tai Lung, it is time." Tai Lung had waited for this day his whole life.

"Coming master." He said, as he stood up and walked.

"Come on, Luna." I said as she pounced into my arms. I carried her to the jade palace. Shifu could do nothing but look at the cub and smile.

I stood as I watched for the Dragon Warrior to be given the dragon scroll. I too had waited for this day my whole life. Luna jumped around in my arms. she couldn't wait for her father to become the greatest hero in all of china. But, as Oogway came out into the clearing, he whispered into Shifu's ear something I couldn't hear. The look on Shifu's face gave it away.

Tai Lung only wanted to be the dragon warrior. That's all he ever had his mind set on. Now, his dream had vanished when he realized that Oogway had not chosen him to be the dragon warrior. He flew all over the valley terrorizing the villiage. My little girl, Luna, jumped from my arms to stop her father. When she caught up to him, he swung his fist, claws unsheathed, back at her, and before I knew it, I was leaning over Luna's dead body. She was killed all because of her father's greed.

Tai Lung made his way back to the palace. He broke through the door...

**dream**

I awoke from a thunder boom. I looked around and realized it must be dark outside. I just hoped that Po wasn't dead. I needed to stop Tai Lung but not kill him. That was going to be tough. I just need to open his eyes and make him see what he really wanted, which was not the dragon scroll.

I walked to the jade palace. The sleeping area was just a couple yards underneath the top of the mighty mountain, and I looked up and saw Shifu standing and waiting for something. It was only a matter of time before I figured out what he was waiting for!


	5. The Battle

_So, in this chapter I'm going to try and fit everything in this. Sorry for making the last chapter so long. I couldn't find a good part to cut in and stop. Most of you know what I'm talking about. That feeling where you can't stop writing the story. Well, anyways, on with the story. _

I saw a flash of lightening and saw a big snow leopard. The leopard that killed his own daughter out of greed, but also the same leopard that saved me on the bridge just a couple of hours ago. He and Shifu flew into the palace in a racing battle. I jumped from rock to rock, getting up there as fast as I could. Apparently, I wasn't as fast as I should have been. I got in and Tai Lung had fire in his hands.

"I did whatever I did to make you proud!" He shouted. "Tell me how proud you are Shifu, tell me! Tell me!" The leopard shouted at my master. With the final blow, he flung Shifu so he hit the stairs. I didn't wait. I thought Shifu could fight no more and hurled myself at Tai Lung. We began to fight hard.

"I know there's good left in you!" I shouted as we fought.

"It's to late to change me Midnight." He said back.

"I saw the way you looked at me on the bridge!" She shot back at him. He stopped and she stopped. "Why did you save me?" She stood in wonder. Tai Lung looked at the floor as if in guilt.

"I hate the five." He admitted. "That doesn't mean I still don't love you." He had forgotten about the scroll and looked at her with the loving eyes he used to. Shifu saw his chance to attack. that was a bad idea. Shifu hit him hard and he flew across the room and hit the wall, causing the wall to crumble on him.

"It is finished." Said Shifu as he turned around and began to walk over to the dragon pool. He looked in the reflection. Tai Lung snuck out of the rubel and roared as he jumped for Shifu. I knew with his back turned, Shifu was defensless, and this blow would surley kill him. I jumped in the way between Shifu and Tai Lung.

_(Shifu) _I turned around to see Midnight fly across the room. I looked at Tai Lung who looked at his bloody claws.

"You!" shouted Tai Lung. "You made me hurt her!" Tai Lung was outraged at me.

"I didn't make her jump in front of me. She did that on her own." I shouted defending myself. Tai Lung switched the subject.

"All I have left now is the scroll. So, give me the scroll!" Tai Lung shouted, able to get his claws around my neck and hold me up high. He looked at the dragon where the scroll should have been and got a shock.

"Where is it!" He shouted at me, slamming me down on the stairs which broked underneath me. I was barley able to stay alive with the force he was putting on my neck.

"Dragon warrior has taken scroll half way across Chi-na by now. You will never see that scroll Tai-Lung. Never. Never. Never." After that, everything went black.

_(Po) _I got up the stairs to see Tai Lung standing over a motionless Shifu. "Hey!" I shouted out of breath. "Stairs." I breathed pointing behind me.

"Who are you?" said Tai Lung, looking at me weird. "Buddy, I am the dragon warrior." I said, making a pose, than bending over in complete dire to lay down and rest my weary paws from climbing up the stairs.

"You? He's a panda." He said to an outcold Shifu. He dropped him and pointed at me. "You're a panda. What are you going to do big boy, sit on me?" He said in humor. "Don't temp me." I said shooting the joke back. "Now, I'm going to use this." I pulled out the dragon scroll. "Haha, you want it come get-" I was cut off by him hitting me in the stomach. I bounced back and hit him, knocking the dragon scroll from his hand to mine. Realizing what I had done, I prepared for Tai Lung, of course, he scared the crap out of me, and he hit me so we both went rolling down the stairs.

So, the battle carried on, throughout til it was daybreak. I had just showed him that the dragon scroll wouldn't give him special powers. He was upset and of course tried to stun me with a nerve attack. All it did was tickle.

"stop it, stop it!" I cried, "I'm gonna pee!" I said, as I held it in. Finally, I stood up, and his attack backfired at him. I flew back because his attack made me do so. We fought for a while more, this time I was winning. Finally, he ran at me. I got ready, and he bounced off my belly flying into the air. He didn't come down for a second, and I thought he would have come down by now. Finally, I heard him screaming, and moved.

"You, can't defeat me." He said climbing out of the hole he had made with his own body. "You're just a big fat panda." He said reaching for me. I grabbed his finger.

"I'm not a big fat panda, I'm The Big Fat Panda!" I lifted my pinky.

"The wuxi finger hold." he said, scared.

"Oh, you know this hold." I said, trying to be like Shifu.

"You're bluffing, Shifu didn't teach you that." He said, still scared.

"Nope, I figured it out on my own. Skidoosh!"

_(Tigress)_ Me and the others looked down at the valley of peace, where a strange force of wind had come from. We all walked back, and saw Po, the true Dragon Warrior, had defeated Tai Lung.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Master." I said putting a fist in my hand. everyone copied me and I smiled at him. perhaps Oogway was right. This fat panda was the dragon warrior.

"Master?" said the panda smiling to himself. Then a look of dismay came over him. "Master Shifu!" He shouted.

_(Shifu) _I awoke to see Po hovering over me.

"Po, you're alive. Or we're both dead." I said looking around to see if we were in heaven.

"No master, I'm not dead. I defeated Tai Lung."

"You did. that means that Oogway was right. You have brought peace to this valley, and... and to me. Thank you. Thank you, Po. Thank you." I closed my eyes to be at rest.

"Shifu, don't die on me!" shouted Po.

"I'm not dying you idiot, uh, Dragon Warrior. I am simply at peace." We layed there for a moment, but Po finally broke the silence by saying,

"Do you want to get something to eat."

"Yeah." I said after breathing annoyingly. Of course, we didn't get far, for as we were about to leave, something laying in the corner caught my eye.


	6. Midnight Dead or alive?

_Okay, so I know all of you are probably wondering about Midnight. Well, you'll have to read to find out!_

_(Shifu)_ "Midnight!" I shouted, running over to the mangled body of the white tiger. She didn't move, she didn't speak, and she didn't look like she was alive.

"Midnight!" I cried out in agony over her body. Tai Lung did this. Thank god he's gone. "Shifu." a faint whisper came that only i could hear.

"Midnight?" I saw the tiger try to open her eyes. She tried to get up. "No! Lie still." I said, putting a hand to on her body to keep her still.

"Po!" I shouted a little loudly. "Go see if the five are up here yet. Tell them it's an emergency.

"Yes Master." He said putting a fist in his hand and bowing. Shifu shook his hand at him. "Yes Po. Now hurry, there's not a moment to loose.

_(Midnight) _All I could hear is Shfiu's voice telling me to lie still and be calm. I saw the shape and shadow of Shifu. I felt the pain all over my body. Tai Lung did not mean it, but I wondered who had won. Shifu or Tai Lung. I guessed Shifu, but how, and I wondered if Tai Lung were still alive. I hoped he was still alive. I needed him, and he needed me.

"Shifu." I tried again.

He cut me off. "thank you Midnight. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." He kissed my head the way he used to when I was a child. My vision cleared but I couldn't keep them open long enough. I was in deep sleep by the time the five got there.

_(Narrator)_

The five came as fast as they could and they all carried Midnight to the part of the palace where they slept.

she awoke and realized she was in bandages and Shifu wouldn't allow her to do Kung Fu for two weeks. She was very annoyed and sometimes would practice her moves secretly in her room. Tigress visited her often, but Midnight knew Tai Lung was still alive somewhere. And she was right.

_(yeah, finally done. oh, and I'm thinking about writing a sequel. If you think it's a good idea, tell me in the reviews. So, don't forget to read and review!) Just a little authors note, I don't own any of the characters other than Midnight and Luna, who wasn't really in the story. I hope you liked it. _


	7. just an update

_Just an update_

I have put up a blog specifically so I don't have to do things like this where I add just another chapter to a story titled "update" just to ask you all questions. So I have set up a blog just for my fanfiction stuff... I might vent sometimes but it will mostly be for fanfiction. It's just at Nosedivefan01 . blogspot .com. It should let you comment anonymously... if it doesn't and if you don't have a google account I'm asking that you maybe get one because this would mean the world to me if we could actually get this blog going so that it's a consistant thing. anyways, that's all I have to say. I hope this idea works and please go to it if you find you have a couple of spare minutes in the day.

thank you,

Nosedivefan01


End file.
